


Duplicity

by EchoGhost



Series: DP Side Hoes Week 2021 [3]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Denial, Gen, dp side hoes week 2021 (Danny Phantom)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoGhost/pseuds/EchoGhost
Summary: Wes's worldview is rocked when he sees something that just doesn't line up with what he knows to be true.
Series: DP Side Hoes Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199684
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Duplicity

No one was surprised when Danny Fenton nearly jumped out of his seat fully alert despite having been drooling in his sleep two seconds beforehand.

“Really?” Mr. Lancer asked with a raised eyebrow and a bored tone knowing all too well what Danny was raising his hand for.

“Yup!”

Mr. Lancer just sighed and pulled out a detention slip.

“Wait before you do that, can I ask you something?”

Lancer just clicked his pen in response but didn’t start writing.

“If I promise to be back in five minutes can you not give me a detention?” Danny squirmed in his seat and Wes wasn’t sure if it was from nerves or if Danny actually had to pee this time.

Apparently, Mr. Lancer was thinking the same thing because he dropped his pen and relented, “Fine! But you only have five minutes!”

“Thanks, Mr. Lancer! You’re the best!” Danny basically threw himself out of his desk and towards the door, “You won’t regret this!” he called from a surprising distance away.

“It’s far too late for that,” Lancer muttered just barely audibly to Wes’s waiting ears.

Wes did his best not to react to hearing that, he had no reason to expose his teacher for anything.

Mr. Lancer pulled out an egg timer and set it. Then he cleared his throat and went back to teaching just as he did every other time Danny did his little disappearing act.

The class was silent except for the faint scratching of pencil against paper as they took notes, or doodled. Or at least it was until the unmistakable squeak of rubber-soled shoes came running towards the room, then stuttered to a more reasonable pace, before revealing Danny Fenton as he crossed the threshold.

“Did I make it?” He asked, clearly out of breath from all the running he just did.

The teacher stared at him for a moment, marker halfway forming a word, his response was automatic, “don’t run in the halls.”

“Oh, sorry. I just wanted to make sure I made it.”

Wes wasn’t sure how someone could both be such a two-faced liar about being a ghost, while at the same time be so genuine and actually care about if his teacher saw him in a positive light or not.

Then there was an explosion just outside that effectively killed the mood.

Everyone was out of their seats and rushed to the windows to see what ghost was attacking today. Or more accurately, to watch Phantom beat-up the ghost of the day.

Wes took the opportunity to keep his eyes on Fenton.

But he didn’t run away. He actually just went to his desk and started to copy the notes from the board.

What?

Wes looked out the window and saw that there was, in fact, a ghost attack happening and… Phantom was there?

He looked back and Fenton was still in his seat.

Wait, no.

Phantom outside.

Fenton inside.

How?

No!

‘Fenton’ jumped in his seat and turned towards Wes, “‘No’ what?”

Had he said that out loud?

Nevermind. It didn’t matter.

“How are you doing that?”

“Doing what?”

“You’re here and out there? That’s not possible! Either one of you is an imposter or-!” Wes cut himself off. What else was there if not an imposter situation?

Could he actually be wrong? After all this time? All that effort?

Wes took his seat. He had to be missing something.

But what was it?


End file.
